Blinding Light
by the-sleepy-dormouse
Summary: This is a one shot that revolves around what happened when Johan and Yubel did not return with the rest of the crew to Duel Academy. Warning: There is a bit of swearing and it may be creepy to some.


((Okay so this is a one shot! It is a head cannon I kind of had about what happened when Yubel and Johan did not return to duel academy! It's mostly in Johan's point of view, I guess. I hope you like it! It's a bit dark in my opinion but I am weak when it comes to scary things ^_^; If you have time, leave a review and let me know what you thought!

I don't own Yugioh GX or My Little Pony .))

Blinding Light

'Where am I? What just happened? ' Johan's body ached as he began to regain consciousness. His mind desperately raced as he recalled what had happened only moments ago. 'That's right. I was in a duel… with Judai… against that spirit… Yubel… and I called out Rainbow Dragon to guide everyone back to our dimension…' Johan's mind screamed as he tried to open his heavy eyelids. Though his eyes were tightly shut, something told him he was not back at Duel Academy. But if he was not back at Duel Academy, then where was he. 'Did the others get back safe…?' Johan though as he cracked his eyes open. His tired eyes scanned the surrounding area. It was dark and the sky was partly cloudy; he could see some stars and a half moon peeking through holes in the clouds. He was not sure, but he was almost curtains there was a meteor overhead causing a delicate blue glow to grace the surrounding terrain. The ground below his back was rocky and uncomfortable.

Thought his body was drained and exhausted, as times passed, Johan felt some strength return to his musicals. As he regained strength, he was able to tilt his head from side to side and get a somewhat decent glimpse of his surroundings. To his left was a pile of boulders that sat at the bottom of a small cliff and to his right all he could make out was flat land with larger boulders and rock spread about here and there. Further off in the distance he swore he saw a bunch of trees; possibly a forest. One thing he noticed was that he was completely alone. "Thank god," he sighed, his voice sounding scratchy and dry. This meant that everyone must have made it back safe.

Johan closed his eyes once again and laid in silence as he tried to regain more strength. He could feel the company of his family but they had yet to try and contact him, perhaps they too had been worn out from the fight with Yubel. After what seemed like ages, Johan felt strong enough to attempt sitting up. He knew he could not just lay here and wait for something to happen, for all he knew, this new place could be riddled with dangers. "Good lord," Johan moaned as he hoisted his head off the ground. With as much power and he could, Johan used his arms to pull himself up into a sitting position. His arms felt like they were trying to lift a car as he hoisted himself up. His tired eyes scared the area yet again as he sat on his bum. There was not much for him to see other than the cliffs and the rocks. 'What should I do…?' Johan thought as he checked his body for any injuries. He was relieved to find that there were none.

Then he noticed it. It sent a dreaded feeling that ran down his spine and settled in his stomach. His duel disk was broken. The plastic ball on top was smashed in and the part that extended out was almost snapped off. "Crap!" Johan hissed as he wondered if dueling was necessary to stay alive in... wherever he was. He looked around urgently as he tried to decide what to do next. He knew he had to get up and move. The longer he stayed where he was, the more danger he was in.

"Rubii," came the squeaky cry of his smallest duel monster. The little purple monster appeared next to Johan, her ears and tail were drooping from exhaustion.

"Ruby! Thank god you're ok," Johan sighed as he placed his hand on the little monster's head. He was surprised to find that he could touch her in this world. For a moment, Johan had been worried that something had happened to the gem beasts, but if Ruby was okay, then everyone else must be fine as well. "Where do you think we are…?" Johan asked as he looked around the area yet again, not really expecting an answer from Ruby.

"Biii rubii," Ruby tiredly chirped as her weary red eyes scanned the area as well.

"Well, wherever we are, we can't stay here. We should go and try to find some shelter until we regain some energy…" Johan sighed as he rolled onto his hands and knees in an attempt to pull his tired body into a standing position. He could not help but wonder if he even had the energy to walk far before his body would gave out. He just had to try his best to find a safe place.

"Rubi, biii," Ruby mewed, her tied voice full of worry as she watched her master struggle to get up.

"It's okay… Just give me a minute," Johan cooed in an attempt to show his dear Ruby that he was just fine. He took in a deep sigh as he readied himself to stand.

"And where do you think you're going?" hissed a cold voice that sent a terrified shiver down Johan's spine.

"Biiiii" Ruby hissed as her back arched in a threatening manner, her red eye shooting to where the voice had come from.

'Fuck!' Johan's mind screamed as his eyes darted to where he heard the voice. To his utter horror, standing below the cliff, on top of a large boulder, was the last thing he wanted to meet. "Y-Yubel," Johan whispered in a shaky voice as he felt his limbs turn to jelly.

"Why, hello there, Johan Anderson. Fancy meeting you here. And I thought I would be all alone," Yubel sickly joked as her two toned hate filled eyes studied the weak boy.

Johan felt his throat go dry as he tried to keep his composure. There was something about Yubel that terrified him to no end, but why? He had never feared a duel monster in such a way before. "Wh-What do you want?" Johan said after a long period of trying to find his voice.

"Oh, you know very well what it is that I want. You thought you could take it from me! Well that too bad for you! I won't let you have it!" Yubel whined as she started to pace atop the boulder.

Johan had no clue what she was talking about. How could he have something that belongs to her when he had only just met the winged duel monster only days ago? "Wha-what are you-" but Johan was cut off before he could finish.

"Judai! You thought you could take Judai from me! You think you are so special simply because he likes being around you!" Yubel hissed as she stopped her pacing and shot Johan a terrifying glare. "What is it about you that makes his eyes shine the way they do? How can your presence alone bring such a warm smile to his face," as Yubel spoke her venomous voice began to turn sorrow filled. "How… How could he leave me for you… I thought he…" Yubel stuttered, her eyes now full of sorrow and dejection.

Johan studied the winged duel monster as she spoke. Thought his body was full of fear, he could not help but feel a bit of pity for her as her voice became shaky and sad. Johan could tell that Yubel was hurting. What had gone on between Yubel and Judai, Johan did not know. Despite all that she had done, Johan felt the need to help her. It was his dream right, helping duel spirits, was it not? "Yubel I-" Johan began to say but was cut off yet again.

"No! I won't let you have him! He is just confused, that is all. He just doesn't remember the promises he made me so long ago," Yubel spat as she stared down at her hands, a crazed look began to fill her eyes. Her eyes then shot back to Johan's weak form.

Johan's heart stopped as his green eyes met Yubel's two toned eyes. There was something about them that seemed almost insane. Johan felt the sudden need to run, to get away as fast as he could, but his body was paralyzed. He felt his body begin to shake and it started to become harder for him to breath. Johan had a sinking feeling that this fear was not coming from just Yubel. It was like there was also a third party involved, an energy that he could sense but not see, a power that sent fear through every last inch of Johan's body.

"And, you!" Yubel growled as she fully faced Johan.

"Rubiiiii!" Ruby hissed as the hairs on her back stood at full length.

Johan felt another shiver of fear run down his spine, his eyes unable to look away from Yubel's.

"Did you really think I would sit idly by while you basked in Judai's glory? Do you really think you are worthy of my precious Judai?" as Yubel spoke a strange blinding energy began to admit form her body. Her eyes grew more hate filled as she started down at Johan.

"What are you talking about?" Johan stuttered as he tried to not let fear get the best of him. He could not help but notice the terrifying glow that was beginning to surround Yubel.

"Silly boy," Yubel hissed as her body began to shake with anger, ignoring anything Johan was saying. Her eyes grew even colder as the chaotic energy around her body grew stronger. Her body shook with anger and sorrow as she sat in silence before speaking again. "There can only be one person in Judai's heart… and that person… IS ME!" as Yubel screamed the last two words a great burst of light gathered around her, causing the boulder she was standing on to break and shatter. A chaotic energy then began to engulf Yubel's body.

Johan felt utter terror run through him as his eyes squinted due to the bright light. He heard the terrified yowls from Ruby but could not see where she was, his eyes unable to look away from Yubel. Johan's eyes grew with fear as he watched the powerful light swallow Yubel's from. As the power engulfed Yubel, Johan noticed that her eyes turned from hatred to fear and terror, as if she did not want to be taken in by this light. Without thinking he lifted his hand out to Yubel in a feeble attempt to help her, but was too far to even come close to reaching her. Johan desperately wanted to scream in fear but was unable to even utter a single whimper as he watched the light fully swallow Yubel.

For a second the light holding Yubel hung in the air before seeping into her body. The area was dead silent as every last speck of light soaked into Yubel's form. Johan sat in complete silence as he watched Yubel's limp body hover in midair over where the boulder had once been. He wondered if Ruby was okay but could not bring himself to look away from Yubel, to afraid that something would happen if he did. Then he heard it. A cold dark laughter began to admit from the winged duel monster, causing Johan to feel utterly sick.

"Hehehe, yes, he shall be mine… all mine! There shall be no one else, but us… ," Yubel spoke in a terrifying voice that kept changing from demonic to normal every few seconds. Johan could not see her face as she spoke, causing him to feel uneasy. She then looked up, her insane eyes meeting Johan's terrified green orbs.

Johan felt a deadly shiver run through his body as he lost all his senses due to terror. Yubel's eyes, before, they had been full of hatred and sorry but now all Johan could see was insanity. Johan knew he had to get away now or he was going to die. His mind screamed for him to run but his body did not move.

"Johan Anderson," Yubel purred in a voice that made Johan want to throw up from fear. "I am sorry to inform you that you have lost," a sick smile spread across Yubel's face as she said this. "Good bye, Johan," and as Yubel spoke, she lifted her arm and shot a ball of energy at the helpless boy.

Johan wanted to scream but could not find his voice. All he could do was sit with his mouth wide open as the ball of energy came hurtling towards him. Everything around him seemed to disappear, the rocks, the trees and the cliffs began to vanish as the ball came closer. Johan's eyes began to crack shut as he readied himself for the final blow. His vision began to blur as everything around him went black. Right as the light was going to hit him a great roar came out of nowhere. Was it just his imagination. Everything around him felt so far as he started to slip away. What had happened to the ball of light? His fading gaze caught sight a long white scaled body. 'Rainbow Dragon?' Johan's mind screamed as his consciousness slipped away. Before his questions could be answered, everything went black.

((So did you enjoy. I wanted to say that I was inspired by two things to write this one shot. The first thing that inspired me was one of the spiritshipping doujin I own. The other thing was the premier for season 4 of… yes… My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I can't help but view Princess Luna and Yubel being in the same boat. They were both possessed by a power that intensified their negative feelings and caused them to hurt the one/s they love. Yeah, well that's just me!

I may end up putting this as part of a future chapter fic someday. Who knows!

Anyways, you all take care and leave a comment letting me know how you felt! ))


End file.
